The Choice (German, Deutsche Version)
by Ginny-Lily-11
Summary: [Next Generation] Albus Potter will auf keinen Fall nach Slytherin! Da ist er sich sicher. Oder doch nicht?


**Vorwort**

Hallo :)

Ein kleiner OS von mir, in dem Albus den Sprechenden Hut aufsetzt und entschieden wird, in welches Haus er kommt. Ich muss dazu sagen, dass ich nicht ganz zufrieden mit der Wahl bin. Bei Albus schwanke ich ständig zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin und kann mich nie ganz entscheiden! Was denkt ihr, in welches Haus passt er am besten? Lasst mir doch ein kleines Review da :)

lg Ginny

Genre: Allgemein

Altersempfehlung: P6

Warnung: Oneshot

Charaktere: Albus Severus Potter, Sprechender Hut

Arbeitstitel: Slytherin

* * *

**(Dis-)Claimer**

Die Harry Potter Welt und die handelnden Personen gehören alle J. .

Die Idee entstammt aus dem siebten Harry Potter Band.

Der Inhalt der Fanfiktion gehört mir.

Übereinstimmungen mit anderen Fanfiktions sind nicht beabsichtigt. Betreffende Autoren melden sich bitte bei mir.

Ich möchte mit dieser Geschichte niemandem schaden und mich in keinster Weise bereichern.

Mein einziger Lohn sind die Reviews der Leser.

Das Titelbild ist von der Seite .com und nicht von mir erstellt.

_„__Albus Severus [...] keine Rolle, Al."_ (_kursiv_ geschrieben) ist fast wortwörtlich übernommen aus _Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes _(Deutsche Ausgabe) von Joanne K. Rowling, erschienen 2007 im Carlsen-Verlag, Seite 766.

* * *

**The Choice**

_It is our choices, that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities._

„Potter, Albus!"

Langsam ging Albus auf seinen Paten zu, der von nun an Professor Longbottom war. Langsam, Schritt für Schritt. _Immer einen Fuß vor den anderen setzen, Al. Tief durchatmen._

„Wird schon schiefgehen", flüsterte Neville so leise, dass Albus ihn kaum hören konnte, als er ihm den Hut aufsetzte.

Tiefste Schwärze empfing den Jungen, als ihm der Hut über die Augen rutschte. Und in die Dunkelheit hinein murmelte eine leise Stimme: „So so, da ist er also, der junge Albus. Nun, was mache ich mit dir.

Du hast Grips, oh ja. Und fleißig bist du auch. Aber ob Ravenclaw die richtige Wahl wäre? Lass uns weiter sehen...

Freundlich bist du und hilfsbereit. Und eine starke Treue und Verbundenheit zu deiner Familie, die hast du auch. Hufflepuff wäre sicher ein schönes Haus, in dem du dich wohlfühlen würdest. Doch lass uns weiter sehen...

Oh ja, ich sehe Mut und Tapferkeit. Die Stärke eines Löwen. Aber gehörst du wirklich nach Gryffindor? Wir werden sehen.

Auch Ehrgeiz sehe ich bei dir. Ehrgeiz und Entschlossenheit. Ach ja, und stolz bist du. Und ein wenig listig... Du planst sicher schon den ein oder anderen Schabernack? Nun, wäre dann Slytherin...?"

„Bitte", unterbrach Albus den Hut, „mein Vater hat gesagt, ich könne mir aussuchen, in welches Haus ich komme und dass Sie meine Wahl berücksichtigen."

„Ja, bei deinem Vater...das war in der Tat nicht so ganz leicht. Doch er war fest entschlossen, nicht nach Slytherin zu gehen, und so habe ich ihn gelassen. Bist du fest entschlossen, dass du nach Gryffindor willst?"

Albus zögerte. War er das? Er hatte sich eigentlich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, wohin er wirklich _wollte_. Es war immer so gewesen, dass James ihm erzählt hatte, wie schrecklich die Slytherins doch seien. Und dass seine ganze Familie nach Gryffindor gekommen war. Deshalb hatte Al nie nachgedacht, ob er denn überhaupt nach Gryffindor wollte.

„Ja, das habe ich mir schon fast gedacht", piepste der Hut.

„Wohin würden Sie mich denn stecken wollen?", fragte Albus leise.

„Nun, das ist nicht so leicht bei dir. Und wenn du wirklich möchtest, schicke ich dich natürlich nach Gryffindor. Aber wenn ich die Wahl hätte..."

Albus dachte nach. Dachte daran, was sein Vater zu ihm auf dem Bahnsteig gesagt hatte.

_„__Albus Severus, du bist nach zwei Schulleitern von Hogwarts benannt. Einer von ihnen war ein Slytherin, und er war wahrscheinlich der mutigste Mann, den ich je kannte."_

„_Aber, nur mal angenommen -"_

„_- dann wird das Haus Slytherin einen ausgezeichneten Schüler gewonnen haben, nicht wahr? Es spielt für uns keine Rolle, Al."_

Er dachte daran, wie entsetzt alle sein würden, wenn sie davon erfuhren. Er stellte sich James' geschocktes Gesicht vor und ein kleines Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht.

„Ich denke, da haben wir die Antwort", piepste der Hut. „So denkt nur ein Slytherin. Rebellisch."

Albus zögerte nur noch einen kleinen Moment lang. Er wusste, diese Entscheidung würde endgültig sein. Er würde es nicht mehr ändern können.

„Slytherin", flüsterte er dann.

„Sicher?", fragte der Hut noch einmal nach. Er schien Albus' Zögern gespürt zu haben.

„Ja", antwortete der junge Potter entschlossen.

„So soll es sein. SLYTHERIN!", verkündete der Hut laut in die Halle hinein. Albus zog ihn sich vom Kopf und stand auf. Es war ganz still in der Großen Halle. Ausnahmslos alle starrten ihn an. Albus fing James' Blick auf. Er wirkte geschockt und verwirrt, was Albus leicht lächeln lies. Nach einigen Sekunden begann die Slytherins dann verhalten zu klatschen, die anderen Schüler stimmten mit ein und schon bald war der Jubel ebenso groß wie bei allen anderen zuvor. Albus sah, wie seine zweitälteste Cousine Dominique vom Ravenclaw-Tisch aufsprang und zu den Gryffindors hinüber eilte, sah Fred sich die Haare raufen und Louis zögernd klatschen. Dann spürte er eine Hand auf der Schulter.

„Geh schon", lächelte sein Pate ihn an. Er wirkte ein wenig überrascht, jedoch nicht böse.

Albus schluckte und nickte. Er mied Roses Blick als er langsam zu den Slytherins hinüber ging. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass diese Entscheidung nun nicht mehr rückgängig gemacht werden konnte.

Am Slytherin-Tisch ließ er sich neben Scorpius Malfoy fallen, der ihn sogleich herzlich begrüßte.

„Hallo, Albus! Willkommen in Slytherin. Ich bin Scorpius, aber meine Freunde nennen mich Scorp. Du kannst ruhig Scorp sagen." Er zwinkerte ihm zu. Albus lächelte. Wie war das noch gleich? In Slytherin fand man die wahren Freunde...


End file.
